Daughter of Darkness
by Medieval Sofy
Summary: Amelia Armstrong-Jones is the child of the devil. Her life has always been complicated due to this, but when she finally is in a good point in her career and in general; however, when in Paris she saves her ex boyfriend John Constantine, her world is put upside down.


**Prologue**

_Bollocks._

That was John's first and possibly last thought when he finally realized the situation had escalated out of his control. He would have cursed more, asked himself why had he been so dumb to summon a demon so powerful -one of the kings of hell, goddammit- and thinking he would be able to keep it under control, however, the flies were starting to get dangerously close to his throat in a clear effort to slowly choke him to death and take him straight to hell.

There was no point in running and he knew it. He didn't know the demon's name, could be any of the three names: Beelzebub, Asmodeus or Purson and if he got it wrong in the first attempt it would only bring reinforcements to this hideous wanker.

_Think, think, think._

Backing off, he tried to delay his imminent fate, and in spite his racing heartbeat pounding like a drum in his ears he heard the laugh of his arrogant majesty, which made him scoff and roll his eyes.

"Beelzebub" a voice called, a female voice that John knew too well and that made his stomach revolt with guilt while the raspberry perfume invaded his nose, his head turning to contemplate her: short height, strawberry blonde hair that was now longer than in his memories, green eyes and fierce determination he was sure wasn't there the last time he had seen her almost four years ago when she was only eighteen "I thought my old man controlled you nasty three better than this" she continued under the astonish sight of Constantine, who asked to himself when the innocent and kind girl had learned to be ironic.

"Lady Morningstar" was all that the rasp voice of the demon (Beelzebub, it was Beelzebub) could said, clearly as surprised as John "You know we don't answer to the whims of witches of his sort" he pointed Constantine.

"No, you answer only to Lucifer Morningstar, my father." a pause "Beelzebub, I hereby vanish you." she put her right palm against her left fist, twisting them at the same time Beelzebub disappeared in a reddish grey cloud. When did she learn to vanish demons? What else could she do now?

By this time John Constantine had more or less pull himself together and was standing up rather than on the floor trying to escape with his wit as he was constantly doing. He was about to said something witty, perhaps a bad joke to ease his own feelings but he was speechless the moment the woman's green eyes went from his pentagram to him, and he could no longer read her eyes as he could in previous years for she had been an utterly open book and in spite of this now her green orbs had hardened and looked at him with what he could only describe as a perfect mix of coldness and disdain.

"Constantine." and she turned around, her steps taking her near the door.

"Luv, wait!" his legs were propulsed towards her, and when he was close enough he took one of her wrists in his hands, her skin feeling soft and warm as he remembered "Amelia, let's talk."

"Amelia let's talk" she repeated without turning in disbelief "I think not, Constantine. Bet you have more important things to do than that."

"C'mon luv, don't be like that, it's been ages"

"Four goddamn years, yes. I know how to count." Amelia remarked.

"I know I was hard on you the last time I saw you, I know that but...I was…"

"Trying to protect me?" the woman cut him off, turning, and he could see a shadow of sadness in her eyes. She had missed him, he knew then. "Don't pretend you did it for anyone but yourself."

"Bloody hell, luv. You know it was complicated, and that I would have done anything to keep you safe."

"That hardly matters. Now, I shall consider my debt to you paid and move on with my life"

"You never owed me anything" replied him, shaking his head.

"I did. You saved my life before and now I saved yours. I would call it even."

"Don't be so cold, aye? It doesn't suit you, Amelia."

"Yeah? Fuck you" Amelia shook his hand out of his wrist.

"Amelia stop!"

"What? What do you want from me now, Constantine?"

"I was looking for you" he admitted "I knew you were staying in Paris for that skating thing you always take the gold at...and I figured I could drop by to ask a tiny favor."

"And why on earth would I do anything for you?"

"Not for me, luv. For Astra"

It worked. Her eyes softened after the mention of the child, and her shoulders relaxed a little bit. The kind-hearted Amelia was still her, she was still his little red ballerina, who laughed at his jokes and called upon his bad manners.

"Fine. I'll listen, but not here."


End file.
